


Winter Was On Us

by cassiopeiasara



Category: The Bletchley Circle, The Bletchley Circle: San Francisco (TV)
Genre: Baking, Christmas Lights, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:01:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23100628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassiopeiasara/pseuds/cassiopeiasara
Summary: A collection of winter/festive prompts originally posted on tumblr
Relationships: Millie Harcourt/Jean McBrian
Comments: 17
Kudos: 49





	1. Baking Together

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Prompts are listed in chapter titles. Title of fic comes from "Goodbye England (Covered in Snow) by Laura Marling.

Jean swatted Millie’s hand away from the plate on the counter. “Those aren’t yours.”

Millie huffed and placed her hands on her hips. “It’s a celebration in my home, that makes them mine.”

Jean shook her head. “It’s our home and yours,” she nodded toward the waste bin, “are over there.”

Millie rolled her eyes. “I told you I couldn’t cook.”

Jean lifted a spatula and pointed toward Millie. “You insisted on helping.”

Millie leaned her hip on the counter next to where Jean was lifting more cookies from the cooling rack. “You should know better than to indulge me sometimes.” She smiled and leaned to whisper in Jean’s ear. “Not to mention, we shouldn’t all be held accountable to promises made in bed.”

Jean shivered slightly but before Millie could revel in the victory of throwing her off slightly, Jean faced her with her lips hovering dangerously close to Millie’s. “I suppose I don’t have to wear that new dress this evening then.”

Millie pouted. “Oh Jean, that’s not–”

Jean placed a finger to Millie’s lips. “Grab the oven mitt and the last tray. Perhaps I’ll pretend I didn’t just say that.”

Millie sighed and kissed Jean’s finger. Jean rolled her eyes and grabbed a towel to wipe Millie’s lipstick off. Millie raised an eyebrow at the action. “I thought you liked my lipstick.”

Jean rolled her eyes. “You know very well that’s not where I like it.”

Millie chuckled as she grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the last tray out. “Oo, I must say you’ve outdone, Jean.”

Jean shrugged. “You did mention they were Edward’s favorite.”

Millie discarded the mitt and wrapped her arms around Jean. “Thank you.”

Jean patted her arm before turning in her embrace. “It’s nothing.”

Millie reached a hand up to cup Jean’s face. She smiled as she stroked a thumb along Jean’s cheekbone. “It’s not nothing.” She tilted Jean’s face up and slowly pressed her lips against Jean’s. Jean responded in kind, her arms coming around to Millie’s waist. Millie let out an appreciative hum as she pressed closer to Jean. She wrapped an arm around Jean’s shoulder while the other reached forward to–

Jean pulled away and swatted Millie’s hand again. “I’m no fool, Camilla Harcourt.”

Millie chuckled as she pulled the offending hand away. “No, you’re not.”


	2. Admiring the Lights

“Come on, Miss McBrian,” urged Cadence from her spot on the ground.

Jean folded her arms and considered the girl. “Dear, I’m not sure if I get down there with you that I’ll be able to hoist myself up again.”

Cadence smiled. “I’ll help, I promise.”

Jean could have resisted for any number of reasons but Cadence had her father’s charm and her mother’s smile and it was the latter that really did Jean in. She sighed and moved to the floor, flipping on her back to mirror Cadence.

“See?” asked Cadence when Jean settled.

Jean gave the lights a proper look before she answered, “I do.”

They stayed like that while carols played on the wireless and Dennis informed them he was off to bed. Jean knew she should insist Cadence do the same but she didn’t have school the next day and there was still time before Iris arrived and scolded them both (an occurrence Jean was proud to report only happened once when Cadence was too eager to hear the end of a book and they both lost track of time).

Bing Crosby had just started dreaming of a white Christmas when a familiar voice sounded from somewhere near the doorway.

“So this is where you are?”

Cadence chuckled. “Join us, Miss Harcourt.”

“Well, how can I resist such an invitation?”

Jean turned and watched as Millie’s head appeared on the other side of Cadence.

She raised an eyebrow. “I thought you had a late shift.”

Millie winked before she turned to look up at the lights. “Cherry needed it more and I was only too happy to oblige.” She nudged Cadence’s shoulder with her own. “I must say you’re quite the impressive decorater, Cadence.”

Cadence smiled at her praise. “Miss McBrian helped.”

“Technically, Dennis managed the lights,” offered Jean.

“She’s never one to toot her own horn,” whispered Millie.

“I can hear you, you know?”

Cadence chuckled and turned to Jean. “I think I’ll go up now.”

Jean nodded. “I’ll check on you in a few minutes.”

Cadence took one last look up. “Take your time.”

Jean watched her slip out and heard her quick footsteps up the stairs before she moved to crawl out. She was stopped from getting too far by Millie’s gentle hand.

“A little longer?”

Jean looked over but was only met with Millie’s profile. “If my back hates me in the morning, I’ll know who to blame.”

Millie turned to her then, a well known fire in her eyes. “I’ll be more than happy to make it up to you.”

Jean swallowed thickly then turned back up to the lights. “They are lovely.”

Millie hummed next to her then moved a little closer. “You’re lovelier.”

Jean scoffed and turned. “Charmer.”

Millie gave her a kiss so quick and chaste Jean wondered if it had happened at all. “I bet it’s just as wonderful from the couch.”

She slipped out first before offering Jean her hand. Jean moved forward and groaned as Millie pulled her up.

Jean sighed and smiled at the finished tree. “I suppose she is a beaut.”

Millie looked toward the window and moved Jean to a corner of the couch shielded from it. She smiled back.

“She is,” she whispered before she leaned down and covered Jean’s lips with her own.


	3. Snuggling Kiss

“Jean?” asked Millie as she inched closer on the sofa.

Jean hummed in acknowledgement from her spot on the far end, highly absorbed in her order forms for holiday stock at the bookshop.

Millie bit her lip as she considered her. “You still haven’t said what you’d like for Christmas.”

Jean looked up over the rim of her spectacles. “I did say. You just don’t find it extravagant enough.”

Millie rolled her eyes and closed the distance between them. She let out a sigh as she laid her head on Jean’s shoulder and an arm over her lap, squeezing Jean’s leg. “I thought you were done being so sensible. We’ve a new life, a bigger flat, and steady jobs. We can afford a little extravagance.”

Jean shook her head. “It doesn’t matter how many new blouses you find me or how far around the world you’d like to go, I won’t have changed that much.” She made a note on her order form and added quietly, “It hasn’t seemed to bother you in the last few months.”

Millie’s heart broke a little at Jean’s tone. This wasn’t working the way she’d hoped. She snuggled in further, causing Jean’s furrowed brow to smooth once more. She gave a small kiss to Jean’s neck and delighted in the shaky sigh Jean emitted. She caught Jean’s pencil as she startled when Millie gave her chin a light nip.

“Nothing about you bothers me, Jean. It’s quite the opposite.” She took the form and pencil and placed them on the small side table next to the sofa. She gently cupped Jean’s face and smiled at the soft look in her eyes. “I merely want to spoil you a little. Is that so bad?”

Jean gave her a small smile and shook her head. “Of course not, it’s just I,” she wrapped her arms around Millie’s waist, “I can’t seem to think of anything more I’d like.”

Millie nodded and stroked her thumbs along Jean’s cheekbones before she bent down and gave her a small kiss. Jean pulled her closer and gave an insistent press that Millie had come to expect but never failed to thrill her just the same.

When they parted, Millie pressed her forehead to Jean’s. “You won’t be too upset if I just pick something then?”

Jean shook her head. “You have yet to pick something I don’t like.”

Millie gave her another quick kiss. “Surprise it is then.” She picked the form and pencil back up and handed them to Jean while also grabbing her latest book. She laid her head in Jean’s lap and removed her bookmark. “I promise to get your sensible gift as well.”

Jean placed her form on the arm of the sofa so she could mark it and ran her free hand through Millie’s hair. “I appreciate it.”


End file.
